Wandering Legend
by Subzero Dragon
Summary: The continuation of my one-shot, Wandering Storm. Jake decided he wanted to be a trainer. Though the choice was sudden, he was unafraid of the consequences. Little does this teen and his Espeon know what they're really in for when they face an assault by Giratina's soldiers: the Awakened!(T for language and violence.)
1. New Beginnings

_Jake was still dripping wet when he finally arrived at the Pokémon Center in Mistralton City. It was almost dawn, and Jake was exhausted and miserable from the chilly night. Jade was in similar shape and the cat's ears were flat against his head , his twin tails dragging across the tile floor._

_"Ugh. I hate rain."_ The Espeon whined, shaking the water off his body, _"It's gonna take hours to fix this. I stink and my fur's curly now..."_

Jake ignored Jade. He was simply glad to be back here and out of the cold. "Dad! We're back,"Jake called.

The one sales clerk, who until now had been pacing around restlessly, rushed over and nearly bowled Jake over. Father and son couldn't look more different. He was a burly old Beartic of a man, and he had a good foot of height on his son. His perpetually scruffy blonde hair was jammed under a clerk's cap, and his beard scratched Jake's face as he embraced his son in a vice-grip of a hug. He smiled, his golden-brown eyes wet with tears of joy.

_"_Jake! You're finally back!" He boomed, nearly crushing the hapless boy with his hug, "You have no idea how worried I've been!"

_"Dad! You're squishing me! Can't breathe!"_ Jake said mentally. He tried to push his dad off a bit, but neither his telekinesis nor his strength was enough.

Eric let go of Jake, causing the boy to gasp and stumble. "Arceus! You nearly gave your old man a heart attack! You better have a good reason for being so late!"

Jake did his best to tell his father what happened to him on Route 6. It was a strange story, and it struck him even harder as he reflected on it. The downpour, the sudden appearance of Thundurus: he left nothing out. When he'd finished, Eric was looking at Jake like he'd just grown a pair of Sawsbuck antlers. Jake swallowed hard. He should've known his dad wouldn't believe him...

Eric sighed and sat down at a nearby table, tapping a second chair and looking Jake directly in the eyes. "Sit with me, son." Jake reluctantly took his seat. He wasn't looking forward to another of his father's infamous lectures. He'd heard them countless times, usually after he'd been tattled on by Jade. His tendency to wander made Jade and Eric alike worry all the time. That was the main reason he'd had Jade accompany Jake to Driftveil. Jade leaped up onto the table, curling his tails around his feet as he sat down.

"Why do you have to make things up?" Eric said, "I'm not mad; just disappointed."

Jake sighed, "Why would I make that up? Ask Jade, he was there too."

Eric looked expectantly at the Pokémon. "Well? What do you say?"

_"That's no lie. I'm certain that Pokémon we saw was none other than Thundurus. It just came and went quietly, but it could have killed both of us. I told Jake we should be thankful."_ Jade's "words" were calm, but his feline face showed a hint of worry.

Eric nodded. "Very well. If Jade says you're being truthful, I'll believe him." He paused for several long moments, looking the two over. "Jake, you know I used to be a trainer myself, right?" Jake nodded. It was a past his father would tell him about often. Jake was never really interested in that kind of life, and he often just pretended to listen to his dad's tales. He now wished he'd paid better attention. Maybe he would know why Thundurus was on Route 6 in the first place, or where to find Tornadus and Landorus.

Eric pounded the table with a fist, making both Jake and Jade jump."Jake! Are you listening?!"

"Eeep! Sorry..." Jake apologized. He'd been too busy thinking.

Eric continued, "Pay attention. I was telling you something important. Now, as I was saying, I used to be a trainer. I started out late, just shy of thirteen. Most kids like to go out at ten, but not me. I was more interested in becoming a doctor at the time. You know what changed my mind?"

Jake thought back to the stories he heard. "Um...I dunno?"

Eric sighed again. "I thought I told you before. When I was attacked by a wild Liepard?"

"Oh yeah." Jake remembered that particular story. Apparently Eric had left Nimbasa City to go to a secondary school in Opelucid City. Not long after he'd left Nimbasa, he got lost on Route 16 and wound up in the Lostlorn Forest. There, he was attacked by a wild Liepard, whose cub Eric accidentally spooked. He was injured badly, but he escaped by climbing a tree. After a while of wandering around being lost, he wound up collapsing. When he came to, he found a wild Audino tending his wounds. That made him wonder why a wild Pokémon would take the time to help a stranger, especially a human. That apparently sparked his interest in Pokémon.

That was his favorite story to tell and Jake knew the tale well. Eric was looking at him with a somewhat distant expression on his face.

"Dad, I...um..." Jake suddenly found himself at a loss for words. He'd wanted to talk about becoming a trainer, but that look on his dad's face was distracting him. What was with that little gleam in his eyes all of a sudden?

Eric smiled at Jake. "I recognize that look on your face. You want something."

Jake nodded. Sometimes, he wondered if Eric had psychic powers too, the way he seemed to know what he was thinking. "Dad. I want to find more Pokémon like Thundurus. I...um...that is..."

_"Just tell him, you dip!"_ Jade suddenly piped up.

Jake nearly jumped out of his seat. Jade surprised him with his outburst. He shot a look at the cat.

"You want to go and become a trainer." Eric smiled knowingly.

"Yeah."

Eric looked at him for a few long moments. He sighed and spoke, "Listen. I've been all over Unova. I eventually had seven badges before I settled down here. A lot of things happened on my journey. Sometimes though, it felt like I was wasting my life, chasing dreams I wasn't sure were entirely what I really wanted. I don't regret becoming a trainer. That's how I met your mother. Jake. I don't want you to regret what you're doing. I want you to find your destiny yourself one day."

"Dad?" Jake was getting confused. Was he saying no?!

Eric smiled at Jake broadly, putting an arm around his son. "Jake, I'll let you go."

Jake couldn't help himself. He jumped up and hugged his dad. "Wow, really?! Thank you so much! Thank you!"

Eric chuckled and embraced him. "Of course, you won't go tonight. Or alone. I'm giving you some going away presents tomorrow."

"Alone?" Jake pulled away, confused, "What do you mean, I won't go alone?"

Eric didn't say anything at first. He looked over at Jade, who was licking his paw and rubbing it on his face.

The cat noticed his gaze and stopped mid-lick. _"Why are you looking at me like that...oh Arceus. That look on your face is all emotional, Eric. What are you plotting?"_

Eric grinned further and put a hand on the Espeon's back. "Jake, this will be your partner. Who better a buddy than your 'brother', hm?"

"Wha?!" Jake could only blink and stare at Jade. He never really thought about his pal as a battle-partner before. All he ever knew of Jade was how he acted as a family pet. Could he even fight?

The Pokémon flattened his ears. _"You're staring like you don't think I can hold my own! Now I'm upset."_

Jake shook his head. "Of course not! I've never even seen you fight before. I don't have any idea-"

_"That's right! You _**don't**_ have any idea. I might be old for an Espeon, but I won't be pushed around by by little brother, got it? I'll show you!"_ Jade turned and glared at Eric. _"I'm going with him! I got a bone to pick with this brat."_

Eric laughed out loud. "Of course you will! I believe in you. You're my little Ember's boy; you've got her fire! You'll kick some butt! Tomorrow, mind."

"Who's Ember?" Jake asked.

"That's Jade's mother: a Flareon. She was my strongest Pokémon: and my best friend. She died when you were a baby, Arceus rest her soul."

"...did it happen when Mom died, Dad?" Jake asked.

The expression on Eric's face darkened a bit. "Yes. Ember was with her when the cruise liner sunk. It was supposed to be a relaxing getaway, but instead, I lost my wife and my first Pokémon." He put a hand on Jake's shoulder. "I guess my one worry is that I'll lose you too if I let you go..."

"I promise I'll visit." Jake said without hesitation. He never liked to reflect on that part of his life, and he was secretly grateful he was too young to remember any of it. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Jade grinned at him. "_Hey, look who's a sleepy-head."_ Jade yawned too. "_Oh, okay, me too... I'm gonna go sleep now. My psychic power gets all fuzzy if I don't get my beauty rest."_ The Espeon curled up right there on the table and nestled up in himself, looking at the two humans wearily.

Jake decided to follow Jade's example. "I'm going to bed too. Better get rested up for tomorrow."

Eric nodded again. "Yup. It's a big trip to Striation City, so I need to arrange for a flight."

A flight? Jake never rode in an airplane before. "Aren't airplane tickets expensive?"

Eric gave the boy another of his mischievous grins. "Who said it would be on an airplane? We're going by Pokémon!"

* * *

Soon, it was early morning just outside the Pokémon Center. Jake gulped and looked up at the animal before him. The tan bird stood taller than Jake by a good six inches, and that wasn't including the twin tufts of feathers that jutted up either.. The piercing, red eyes and hooked beak did nothing to soften its fiery gaze. It hooted at him and clicked its beak, looking for all the world like it wanted to say something nasty to him.

Jake blinked and looked back at his father. "You've got to be kidding me. This bird looks like it wants to eat me up."

"Nonsense. Zephyr's as gentle as they come. Go on, say hello. You two are both psychics. Just pretend she's Jade." Eric was grooming a second Pokémon, a Pigeotto, brushing its glossy feathers and talking gently to the bird. He had no idea why his dad wanted him to ride that bird. He would have preferred the Pigeotto. It was gentler and kept rubbing Eric with its head, looking rather cute and friendly. The owl just looked like it wanted nothing to do with him.

Jake steeled himself and tried to talk.._"Uh...hi-?"_

"SQUWARK!" The Noctowl flared her wings and lunged at Jake, who dived to the side in a panic.

"The hell, birdbrain!?" Jake blurted past a mouthful of dirt.

"Zephyr! Bad girl! Be nice to Jake! You can't play with him like that!" Eric scolded the smug Pokémon.

_"Hehehe. I couldn't resist. He looked so vulnerable." _Zephyr looked like she was enjoying herself, the sadistic thing.

"Ugh." Jake stood up and readjusted his jacket. "Can't I ride the Pigeotto instead? At least it doesn't think I'm 'vulnerable'!"

Eric looked at him, "What's wrong? I thought you two make a great pair."

"I hope you're joking..."

"Of course I am! Lighten, up!" Eric climbed up onto the Pigeotto's back. "C'mon. The sky awaits!"

Jake eyed the Noctowl again.

This wasn't going to be a fun trip. Not with this carnivore looking at him like a-.

"He said get on! Do it!" Zephyr suddenly scooped Jake up onto her back, making him cry out as he slid down the bird's back a little. He blinked and looked down.

Big mistake.

Things already looked way too high for him, and they hadn't even taken off yet! "Dad, are you sure about this? Don't I get a saddle or something?"

_"Aw, stuff it. I'm a better flier than you think!" _Zephyr puffed her feathers and seemed somewhat insulted.

"Easy for you to say! You're a bird! You fly all the time! I never flew before!" Jake leaned down and pressed himself on the bird's back, burying his hands in her feathers.

Jade jumped up onto Zephyr. _"Come on. This'll be cake. Just relax and let Zephyr do her job. Or are you scared?"_

"I'm not...hell, of course I'm scared!" Jake blurted. He didn't like the idea of falling off even from this height, and they hadn't even started flying.

"I promise, you'll be fine! Just relax. Zephyr likes to tease. Don't give her anything to play on." Eric suggested. Jake looked over at him. He already got on the Pigeotto's back and looked completely natural.

Lucky him.

Jake sighed and wriggled down closer, scrunching his eyes shut. "L-lets just get this over with."

"Alright then. Zephyr! Breeze! Go!" Eric commanded. Jake couldn't see, of course, but he could feel the bird's powerful wings beat at the air and her strong legs surge beneath him. The wind in his face grew stronger and Jake felt his hair blowing about wildly.

"Aaaaargh!" he wailed helplessly, clinging desperately to Noctowl with his legs and hands alike.

He should have known better than to try this.

This trip was going to be hell.


	2. Sparks in the Sky

_**Author's Notes: **Whoo. Sorry about the slow update, but I had a nasty case of writer's block with this. I was debating what direction to take this. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

"_Jake, look at this! You're missing the view, brother!"_ Jade was calling out, but Jake didn't respond.

They had to have flown for forever. Jake was much too nervous to look at anything right now. The wind in his face and surging of Zephyr's wings made him feel like he would fall if he even thought about it. He wasn't the type who would normally be afraid of heights, but being up here like this was new to him.

"Jake! Oh, Arceus! Jake, help!"

Jake looked up in a start when he heard his dad shouting. He searched back and forth, looking for what had him so upset. He didn't see anything threatening, just blue sky. He shot a look at Eric, who was smirking from atop Pigeotto, "Not funny! I thought you were in trouble!"

"I made you look, didn't I?" He grinned, gesturing down, "Just look around will ya? This is half the fun of flying!"

Jake slowly looked down. Jake's mouth fell open and he gasped. The tiny world beneath them looked like toys he could scoop up and hold. Small buildings and slender trails dotted the land, and even the trees looked like twigs. Jake was stunned. He felt awestruck, not unlike when he met Thundurus, except now he was flying. "W-wow..."

"See?" Eric said, "Isn't this amazing?"

Amazing was one way to put it. For a moment, it was easy to forget that he was actually far above he ground with nothing but a Pokémon between him and the sky. Instead, he imagined himself as the king of a tiny world, an oversized overlord. He grinned broadly and laughed at himself. How could he have been so afraid? This was so awesome! "This is so cool!"

"_This is what I was trying to tell you about!" _Jade said, his ears and tail flapping in the wind. _"Just relax and enjoy the view! We should be able to see Striation City before long."_

Eric laughed. "Nice, huh? Enjoy this moment." He leaned back on Breeze lazily, "It's not so bad is it?"

Jake was on cloud-nine. He didn't think this would be so much fun, especially not after what Zephyr put him through. He was so distracted, Jake almost didn't see something streak by with a crackle. He tried to follow it with his gaze, but it was a yellow and black blur. Was that...a bird? He couldn't make much out; it was way too fast.

Before he could even ask, Jade spoke up. _"What is that thing...?"_

Eric seemed worried suddenly. "We should fly lower. Whatever it was, its got lightning! If it hits us, we're sitting Duckletts! Follow me!" Eric pulled back on Breeze, making to fly down, but the thing zoomed underneath him. "Ergh! What's..!?" It whirled around and hovered in front of Jake. Now that it held still, he could see what it was. The huge yellow and black bird hovered directly in Jake's way, glaring with piercing black eyes. Eric's eyes grew w ide, and Jake was blocked off. "Get away, Jake! That's Zapdos!" Eric called.

"C'mon, move!" Jake demanded, rocking on a still Zephyr, "I _said_-!"

"_Revolution..."_ Zephyr replied.

"Revolution?" Jake was puzzled. What could Zephyr mean by-?

"_Zapdos is right. Pokémon don't deserve to die for the sins of man!" _Zephyr was clearly starting to get upset.

Was Zapdos talking to Zephyr? Maybe he could speak with Zapdos and figure this out. _"Zapdos. Please talk to me. What's going on?"_

Zapdos shrieked and lunged at Jake, missing stabbing him with its long beak by mere inches, _"Human scum! We cannot forgive you this time! One of our own is no more because of your arrogance!" _Zapdos clicked its beak at Jake. _"I won't let your kind do any more damage!"_

Jake was getting more and more confused. It was obvious Zapdos was mad at humans for some reason. _"One of 'our own'? What the hell are you talking about?!"_

Zapdos shrieked again, _"Do not feign ignorance! Giratina is free! Lord Ho-oh is gone! Do you think you can fool the likes of me?!" _Zapdos puffed up its feathers, lightning sparking between its wings, _"Give me a reason to spare you."_

Eric called out, "Jake, be careful! Its getting angrier!"

"_Silence! I was speaking with the child! You're next!"_

"_Stop it!" _Jade answered, _"I'm sure this is a mistake. We're just clerks at the Pokémon Center. Whatever happened to Ho-oh, it has nothing to do with us!"_

Zapdos looked down at Jade, glaring like he was nothing but a speck. _"You...why protect the humans? They are the ones who want to destroy us! They released Giratina!"_

"_Please, Zapdos!" _Jake was starting to get desperate. If it decided to get violent, there was no way they'd survive it. He decided to play along with its allegations. Maybe it would spare them if he agreed to whatever it wanted. _"I'm sorry! I'll bring Ho-oh back!"_

"_You...what?" _Zapdos seemed confused. _"You know where our lord is!?" _Zapdos glared ferociously at Jake again,_ "TELL ME! WHERE IS HO-OH?!"_

"_I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" _Jake was starting to think this was a bad idea. Zapdos seemed even angrier now. _"Please explain! I promise to help. Just don't kill us."_

"_Humph. Just like a human to scream and beg when he is outmatched." _Zapdos paused and seemed to contemplate Jake's words for a while.

"_What in Arceus' name are you doing!?" _Jade said, flattening his ears and looking at Jake. An expression of fear and anger was on his face and he seemed frightened.

"_I thought if I agree to whatever it wants, it'll spare us." _Jake paused and shook his head. It sounded crazy, even to his own ears.

The Espeon's expression said it all. _"That's insane."_

"_Do you have a different idea?!"_

"_I see. You want to atone for your crimes. We will exact a price for our generosity." _Zapdos seemed to be just a little calmer now. Only a little.

"_A price?"_

"_Do not question it!" _Zapdos started to glow a brilliant white color. _"I will judge your worth." _Zapdos suddenly shot off straight up, leaving a streak of light. Jake sat and stared for several moments.

"Jake? What did Zapdos say?" Eric asked.

Jake shook his head. He wasn't sure he understood, but he did his best to explain what Zapdos was talking about.

"Ho-oh is missing and Giratina is loose. Zapdos blames humans for some reason." Eric scratched his head. "And Zapdos is stirring up Pokémon too... This doesn't make any sense. Why just attack random humans for that? What the hell happened?"

"Zephyr was talking about a 'revolution.' She also said something about how Pokémon shouldn't die for the sins of man."

Eric paused and shook his head. "Change of plans. Your license can wait. We're headed for Nuvema Town now. There's a famous lab there led by Professor Juniper. Maybe she knows more about Zapdos and..." Eric suddenly froze mid sentence and stared.

Jake scratched his head. "Dad? What's-?" Eric pointed silently at something behind Jake. Jake followed his finger.

Sitting behind him was a man with dark eyes and hair that reminded him of Zapdos' wings. His sharp, angular features reminded him of a bird. He wore a black tank-top with a gold lightning-bolt, a black leather jacket, black jeans with a yellow stripe down the sides of the legs, and heavy, punk boots. He sported a spiked dog-collar and a matching armband on his left wrist.

"I told you there's a price for giving you a chance."

"Wah!" Jake nearly fell off Zephyr, "You're human!? I thought you hate humans!"

"Humph." Zapdos folded his arms. "So what. Humans won't know the difference if I'm like this. I can't watch you in my true form."

"Er...okay?" Said Jake, "Do you have a name?"

"Are you stupid? Its Zapdos."

"I meant a _human_ name. Zapdos works when you're a Pokémon, but its just weird to call a human Zapdos."

Zapdos seemed puzzled. "A...human name..."

"_I know! How about Zack? It sounds like 'zap', so it fits." _Jade offered.

Zapdos smiled a little. "That's clever. Very well, I shall be called Zack."

"Okay, Zack. Since we'll probably be traveling together, let's introduce ourselves." Jake was trying to be friendly, but he still couldn't shake the feeling Zack/Zapdos might snap. "I'm Jake. Jake West. My dad's Eric, and this is Jade."

"Don't get friendly with me. This is just so I can judge if you humans deserve a chance."

"Ouch. Just being polite..."

As they changed course for Nuvema Town, Jake heard Zack whisper something at him.

"Betray my identity and I'll kill you both."


	3. The Awakened

They couldn't land soon enough. With Zack riding right behind him, Jake felt like the Zapdos was holding a gun to his head. Not literally, of course, but knowing the guy could kill him at any moment worried him. As they landed by the largest building, which he assumed was that lab, Jake felt relieved. At least he was somewhat more comfortable on the ground. He slid down off of Zephyr's back, and Zack followed. Eric dismounted Breeze and recalled both birds. For a second, Jake felt relaxed. His comfort was momentary though.

Zack spoke up from behind, startling him. "Why are we here?"

"Er...I dunno?" Jake answered honestly, turning to face him, "Dad says there's a famous lab-"

"A _what_?!" Zack's eyes flashed. Literally. Sparks flew from between his hair-spikes and he glared at the boy, "How _dare_ you! I will not be a subject of your _science_!" As the lightning picked up intensity, Zack's glare grew colder. "I should have known better than to spare you!"

Jake took several steps back. Did Zack think he was going to harm him?! This wasn't good. He thought fast. "W-will you stop that!? We're not here to hurt you or whatever."

Eric's response was somewhat more biting, "You're not doing a very good job at pretending to be human, Zack. Keep that up and someone's gonna figure you out. We can't protect a secret you're no good at keeping." Eric readjusted his hat and folded his arms. "Now, we're just getting some information here, so quit jumping to conclusions!"

Zack shot his gaze at Eric, and the lightning stopped. Jake blinked and looked at his father. Though he was much older, Eric had a way of being as snide and sarcastic as a kid sometimes. This got him into a pinch at times, and Jake worried that he was in for trouble.

Jade "sighed" and shook his head. _"__I worry abut that mouth of his. Eric needs to watch what he says!"_

Jake nodded. _"__I know what you mean. This is Zapdos we're dealing with. He's dangerous..."_

If Zack was offended by Eric's caustic remarks, he didn't show it. "Information? Fine, but make it quick. I won't tolerate any unnecessary delays."

Eric approached the lab and knocked. A tall brunette wearing a lab coat answered. "Welcome to Juniper Labs, may I help you?" she asked. Then, she saw Jake and smiled, "Are you here for starting Pokémon?"

"Starting Pokémon?" Jake asked.

The woman nodded. "I breed three species of Pokémon well-suited for novice Trainers." She smiled and stepped aside. "Why don't you two come in?" Eric followed the woman inside, with Jake, Jade, and Zack close behind. The room inside was a classic lab with immaculate white walls and tables full of various equipment.

The woman smiled cheerfully and looked at Eric. "I think I remember you. You're Eric West. You were one of the first Trainers I helped."

Eric nodded. "Its been a long time, Professor Juniper." He gestured to Jake. "This is my son, Jake."

Jake nodded held out a hand. "Nice to meet you."

She shook his hand. Her grip was firm, but calm and she smiled again. "I'm Professor Juniper. It's good to meet you, Jake. Well, Jake, Who's your friend here?" Juniper looked to Zack.

His response was as cold as usual. "Zack. And I'm hardly a friend."

Juniper frowned and withdrew the hand she'd extended to him. "O...kay?" She looked back to Eric. "So, I guess you're here to get Jake a starter, right?"

"Not entirely," Eric scratched his head, "We're in a bind here. On our way here, we met a Pokémon called Zapdos."

Juniper blinked and took a step back, her eyes growing wide. "Zapdos?! That's a god of lightning, and a very dangerous Pokémon!"

"You're telling me!" Eric groaned and shook his head. It forced us to land. We sure didn't want to get zapped out of the sky!"

Jake decided to ask her, "Do you know about a Pokémon called Ho-oh?"

Juniper thought for a moment. "Ho-oh is said to bring happiness to whoever sees its rainbows. It is rumored to be able to revive the dead too. Nobody knows much about Ho-oh because its a very quiet Pokémon."

"Zapdos started talking to me when we were up there." Jake said.

Juniper gave him a weird look. Jake quickly realized he had to explain himself. Only other psychics could sense his powers after all. "I have psychic powers. Its not much, but I can use telepathy, use telekinesis, and sense stuff." He shrugged, "I guess Zapdos can speak in peoples' minds too. I tried talking to it and, well...it said the strangest thing. It said that humans released Giratina. It also blames people for making Ho-oh disappear."

Juniper just stared at Jake for a few long seconds. Jake sighed. He knew it was a lot to swallow. Even to himself, it was a far-fetched tale. He didn't blame her for thinking it was weird.

"Giratina...and Ho-oh..." Juniper looked at Jake. The expression on her face was now one of worry. "Giratina is a Pokémon that was banished from this world for its extreme violence. If it is loose, then..."

Jake was surprised and relieved. "You believe me?"

Juniper nodded. "Yes. I don't think you'd make up a story like that. Besides, I'm sure Zapdos wants you to help it." She gestured to a table nearby. "Let's not waste time. Hurry and pick out a partner." On the table, three Pokéballs were lined up neatly. Tags below the balls said, from left to right, "Oshawott", "Snivy", and "Tepig". He looked between the Pokéballs. He didn't even know where to begin!

Juniper must have seen the puzzled look on his face. She smiled and said, "Here, I'll show you your choices." She took the ball labeled "Snivy" and let out the Pokémon inside. A small, green, snake-like creature with a leafy tail and a tan belly emerged. It looked Jake up and down, folding its little arms and regarding him with a skeptical look. "This is Snivy. a grass-type skilled in fast physical attacks. This one's a male. I recommend Snivy if you like proud, independent Pokémon. They're very loyal if you can earn their trust."

Next, Juniper took the ball labeled "Tepig" and released the Pokémon. Inside was a tiny, black and red pig with a curly tail and big eyes. It looked up at Jake with a huge grin, smoke wafting out of its nostrils. "That's Tepig. This one's male. Its a fire-type who evolves into a fire-fighting type. They have high physical attack and endurance. They tend to be energetic, but fiercely protective. I like to suggest Tepig to people who have no prior experience, because its very easy to train."

Finally, she took the ball labeled "Oshawott" and unleashed ts occupant. A small blue otter with a scallop on its belly emerged. Its white head and arms gave it a rather cute appearance, and it looked up at Jake with big, black eyes. It tilted its head and stared curiously at Jake. He already liked this little Pokémon. "This is Oshawott, a water-type with well-balanced stats. This one's a rare female. They look cute, but an angry Oshawott will slash at its foes with that scallop on its belly. They tend to be calm, thoughtful types. I think this one's kind of shy too."

Jake looked between the three Pokémon. He liked Snivy's attitude and spunk. It reminded him a little of Jade. Tepig seemed to have the personality of a happy dog. The way it kept bouncing and snorting smoke unnerved him; he wasn't fond of the idea of being set on fire by an overexcited Pokémon! Then there was Oshawott. The adorable little Pokémon had waddled up to him and was staring straight up at him, grabbing hold of his pants and tugging on them. Nether Snivy nor Tepig approached him; Tepig was just chasing his tail and Snivy wouldn't stop glaring.

"Osha! Osha!" It squeaked, giving him a sweet look. Jake smiled and crouched down. The little Oshawott was winning him over with her cute looks and gentle attitude. Jake decided he really liked the friendly little girl. He petted the otter on her head, earning a cooing sort of squeal out of the Pokémon.

He decided to consult Jade on the choice._"__What do you think, Jade? I want your approval on this."_

"_Me?" _Jade tilted his head and paused for a minute. _"__I personally like that Oshawott. She's cute and I think she likes you too! Pick Oshawott!"_

Jake nodded and stood up. "I've decided. I want Oshawott!" Oshawott seemed delighted and leaped up into the air, squeaking and doing a back-flip.

Juniper smiled again and recalled Tepig and Snivy. She walked over to Jake and held out Oshawott's ball. "Here you go, Jake. She's yours now." Jake took the ball, still grinning from ear to ear. He decided the little Oshawott needed a name. What kind of name would fit? Maybe Spritz? Nah. Or Rain? Meh. Frost? Frost... The more he thought about it, the more he liked that. He decided her name should be Frost.

"I think I'll call you Frost." He petted Frost on the head again. "Welcome to the team, girl!" Frost grinned and jumped onto Jake's shoulder, surprising him.

"Congratulations, Jake." Eric said, "I'm glad you two are getting along already."

Zack seemed distracted. He was staring out a window, transfixed on something outside. "You need to stay inside." He said.

"Huh?" Jake walked over to the window and peered out. A large crowd had formed and they were staring at a figure in the town center. It was hard to see exactly who or what it was: the crowd was too thick. The crowd was clearly wound-up and agitated about whatever it was, though.

"What's all this?" Eric asked. "They seem kinda wound up about something..."

"I said, stay!" Zack barked.

Jake turned and shot Zack a look. "Now you're gonna boss me around!?"

Zack just stared coldly at Jake. "I _said_, you're staying put. Its safer here."

"What do you mean, 'safer'?!" Eric demanded, "What's going on?!"

Zack shot another glare at Eric. "If you want to live, then listen. I'm trying to protect you idiots! Do. NOT. _GO.__**OUT**_!" Lightning started to spark again from his hair. "Just let me handle it." Without warning, Zack rushed outside, leaving Jake bewildered.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?!" Eric bolted after him, "I can't let him go berserk!"

"W-what's going on?" Juniper blurted, "Is he even human?!"

"Zack's actually Zapdos. I gotta do something about him! I'll explain more later!" Jake shouted.

Recalling Frost, Jake raced after Eric and Zack, leaving a surprised Juniper behind in the lab. He saw Zack forcing his way through the throng towards the center of the group. Now that Zack had parted the crowd a little, Jake could see what the crowd was watching. A large, black shape had formed in the plaza. It was about the same height and shape as a human, but it was translucent, like a ghost. Jake froze in place. His psychic senses were cluttered with a darkness that left him with a sense of terror. It was just like what he sensed the other day when Thundurus appeared.

But there was no way _this _was a Pokémon!

As Jake stood stunned, it pointed right at him. Jake heard a voice whisper in his mind. "Human child. Hear my call." Jake shook his head. Something about the voice was starting to give him a headache. "Listen to the Awakened. We are the future!"

Jake cried out and fell to his knees as his vision suddenly grew cloudy. "S-stop it! Get out of my head!" If it heard him, it ignored his protest. He was vaguely aware of somebody grabbing his shoulder and shaking him, but the headache was too distracting. It grew harder and harder for him to focus as a ringing filled his ears. Jake's vision was filled with a violet glow. He couldn't see beyond the strange light. A shape gradually approached from the distance. It looked like the silhouette of a huge snake with six dark wings. Ten thorn-like shapes ran down its sides, giving the intimidating shape a rather demonic appearance. Its head was clearly crested, but the light revealed nothing else about its appearance, save an eerie, red set of eyes.

"All hail your king! Hail Giratina!" The voice boomed.

Giratina!? Was this the Pokémon Zapdos was trying to blame humans for releasing?! The shape gradually approached, meeting Jake's eyes with its ruby-eyed gaze.

"Join us..." The voice whispered again, "Let our lord's touch be your salvation!"

As Giratina approached, Jake was overwhelmed by terror. He tried to run, but his legs were frozen in place. Try as he might, all he could do was stare in fear as the Pokémon flew closer to him. Since the light was illuminating Giratina from behind, he couldn't even see if the Pokémon was angry or what. Giratina stared down at him, the violet light gleaming off of its crown-like crest. It rumbled something, but Jake couldn't tell if it was growling or speaking. Then, Giratina reared back its mighty head, opening its jaws wide and roaring with great volume. Jake winced and covered his face, fearing the worst.

A sudden thunderclap caught his attention. Jake shook his head and opened his eyes. Somehow, Jake found himself on his knees in the plaza. Nobody was there, except for Jade, Eric, and Zack. He shook his head and looked around. "W...what happened?"

"I should ask you!" Eric said, extending a hand to him, "You okay? Can you stand?" Jake pulled himself up with his dad's help. He felt a little dizzy, and quite confused.

Zack was standing nearby, arms folded. "I told you this was dangerous."

Jake was confused. "What was that just now?!"

Zack simply gestured to where the figure stood. "That was one of the Awakened. It's what happens to a creature whose heart has been dominated by Giratina. You're lucky I could kill it. Most of the others weren't spared like you."

"What?!" Jake looked around again. If what Zack was claiming was saying was true, he saw no evidence of it. But that vision of Giratina... Was this how that thing was attacking? Jake looked back at Zack. "I don't get it. It killed people just now?"

Zack sighed irritably. "See? This is why you idiots shouldn't have released Giratina! The Awakened are extremely dangerous! Just one killed a dozen people in minutes! That's how dangerous those things are!" Zack glared at Jake. "They _really_ like psychics. Like you. I suspect their psychic victims become new Awakened." He sighed and shook his head. "Idiots."

"What the hell!" Eric blurted, "That ghost-thing almost killed my son and all you can say is how stupid we are?" He waved a hand at Zack angrily, "We agree to help you, and this is what we get?!"

Zack sighed and scratched his head. "Look, I need the help of you humans, okay? Only you morons know where Ho-oh went! My lord is the only one who knows how to stop the Awakened!" Zack glared between Eric and Jake. "Are you satisfied now!?"

Jake stared in shock. Were those people really dead? He saw no sign of bodies or violence anywhere. It was a hard thing for him to comprehend, especially since things looked so eerily quiet.

"_Are you sure you're okay, brother?"_ Jade asked, rubbing on Jake's leg and looking up at him. _"__Do you feel sick or anything?"_

"_No, I'm fine...but I saw a vision a bit ago..."_

"_A vision!?" _Jade looked at Eric, seeming excited and concerned at once. _"__Jake says he saw a vision of some sort!"_

"Really?" Eric turned to Jake.

"Can you remember anything about it? Tell me." Zack again looked at Jake. Even though he wasn't entirely sure he understood what happened, Jake did his best to describe the voice he heard. He also told Zack, Jade and Eric about the violet light, and the Pokémon the voice called "lord Giratina". All was quiet for several long moments as the group exchanged looks. Jake swallowed hard. Did they even believe him? He wasn't sure he could believe himself. It was so surreal...

Zack shook his head. "That was definitely a enlisting from Giratina. It was calling you into its ranks. I can't imagine it being anything else."

Jake was suddenly overwhelmed. He found himself biting his lip in a vain attempt to hold back tears. This was just unreal! "But, why me...? Why the hell did it pick me!?" Jake couldn't take it anymore. He covered his face and started to cry. He was still scared about the murders he just witnessed, and the fact that this terrifying vision was some kind of recruitment just made it worse. He could hear Eric and Zack arguing, but he didn't pay attention. Jake was too confused and upset.

"_Jake..."_ Jake heard Jade's familiar "voice" cut through his frazzled thoughts. He looked down and saw the cat staring at him worriedly. _"__I'm scared. For both of us. What are we gonna do?!"_

Jake sighed and crouched down, petting the Espeon. _"__I don't know what we__** can**__do. This is frickin' crazy! I never asked for this!"_

He buried his face in Jade's fur, hugging him and freely sobbing into his back. He felt the Espeon embrace him with a foreleg in what Jake had come to consider as Jade's version of a "hug". This was almost more than he could take! Having Jade here comforting him was his only solace. He didn't know how long he sat there and cried. It felt like hours, but he eventually begun to calm down. Regaining his composure, he looked up from Jade's back. He found Eric staring down him in concern. Zack was staring off into the distance.

"Jake." Zack turned back to Jake and asked, "Where are the strongest humans living?"

Jake was baffled. What kind of question was that?

"The Pokémon League has Gym Leaders. And there's also the Elite Four. They are the best battlers in all of Unova." Eric offered. "I'm pretty strong myself. I earned seven badges before I settled down in Mistraton City."

"You? Strong?" Zack scoffed, looking Eric up and down. "Hmm. You don't look the part."

"Hey! I may not have as many Pokémon as I used to, but I've got skills aplenty!" Eric seemed offended.

"Then I know what I must do." Zack said. "Since you're inadequate and Jake's simply inexperienced, I must meet these 'Gym Leaders' and the so-called 'Elite Four' myself. They must know what happened to Ho-oh."

"Then the first place to go is Striation City." Eric sighed. "It's a short journey on foot, or we can fly there. I think our Pokémon need some training. We should walk there and become stronger along the way."

"Then there's no point in staying here. Lead the way to this Striation City." Zack folded his arms again and stared at Jake and Eric. Jake was still a bit numb, but he nodded. He knew getting badges was part of being a Trainer, but this! This was beyond his wildest imagination. He followed Eric, his mind still swimming with confusion and fear. Nothing could have prepared him for this, and all Jake could do was try to focus on the journey ahead.


	4. Nature of the Beast

**Chapter 4: Nature of the Beast**

The sun had begun to set after a while, and Jake sat quietly, staring into the campfire. According to Eric, they had made it about halfway to Striation City. It had been an awkward few hours since they left, and nobody said much. The journey here had been uneventful, and it left plenty of time to think. Too much time to think, in fact. He couldn't get his mind off of what happened in Nuvema Town. The murders, those "Awakened" things, and his own close encounter with Giratina: it was a lot for him to take in.

"_Are you okay? You're acting really down."_

Jade's sudden "voice" surprised Jake and made him jump. He turned and saw Jade sitting down next to him. The cat was looking at him, a concerned look on his face.

Jake sighed and stared back into the fire. _"Jade...what have I gotten into here? All I wanted to do was go find Landorus and Tornadus with you and Dad. Now we've got an angry Zapdos following us, Giratina's on the loose, and now there's those Awakened things killing people! How am I supposed to feel?!"_

"_Jake...?" _Jade put his forepaws up on Jake's lap, crawling up on him and staring him in the eyes.

The doleful look Jade was giving him was just too much, and Jake hugged the Espeon. _"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just stressed. I didn't mean to snap at you."_

"_This is pretty sudden for you isn't it? I can sense your worry. I'm scared too. That's why I have a favor to ask."_

"_Yeah?" _Jake pulled away from Jade.

Jade sighed and scratched his ear with a forepaw._"I want to be strong enough to protect you. Eric trusted me to be your guardian, but there's things I can't do alone. Can you help me practice fighting?"_

Jake was unsure what to say. Sure, fighting was part of what trainers do, but he had no idea where to even begin. Maybe Eric knew what to do? He looked over at Eric, but he'd fallen asleep in a squatting pose, snoring away with his head in his chest. Jake had to bite back a chuckle. His dad had the amusing talent of falling asleep in comical positions, and seeing another example of his zany gift made him smile.

"Jake."

Jake jumped up in surprise, stumbling and barely avoiding the fire. He had no idea Zack was behind him until he spoke up just then. "Arceus! Don't do that!" he scolded the Pokémon, "I almost fell in the fire!"

"You flatter me." Zack replied, smiling mischievously, "I'm just a humble Zapdos."

"Wise-crack." Jake rolled his eyes. He was in no mood for more of Zack's troublesome attitude. "What do you want, Zack?"

"I...It's..." Zack seemed lost for a moment. He paused and stared off into the fire, almost as if he couldn't quite figure out something. "Have you had any other visions? Headaches? Any hallucinations?"

"Huh? What kind of question is that?" He wasn't expecting Zack to ask something like this. Zack rarely spoke unless it was to grumble or bark orders.

Zack looked over at Jake. To his surprise, Zack's stare was not his usual baleful glare, but much softer now. Maybe even...concerned? Nah. Zack seemed too serious and intolerant to care about a human...right?

"I'm trying to make sure Giratina didn't cause any lasting damage to your psyche." Zack said, suddenly looking away and into the fire again. "You were quite reckless back there."

"_I_ was reckless?!" Jake shook his head and sighed, "Says the crazy Zapdos who charged that Awakened thing."

"I was stopping it from feeding!" Zack scowled and lowered his head. "But _that_ didn't work, did it? I couldn't do it. Its a miserable failure." He kicked a pebble into the fire, frowning at the ground.

Jake was puzzled. He had no idea Zack had this kind of side to him."Why do you care about that? I thought you hate humans."

Zack sighed and looked back at Jake. His expression was serious, but lacked the harsh, hateful edge Jake had seen before. "I didn't always hate humans, Jake." Zack walked over to a rock nearby and tapped his finger on it as he climbed up on it.. Jake reluctantly took the invitation, warily taking up a perch sitting next to Zack. He looked over at Jake and smiled a little. "You're an interesting human. You remind me of another human I knew some centuries ago."

"Oh yeah?" Jake blinked, suddenly realizing what Zack just said. "Wait, _centuries_? You're talking hundreds of years now?"

"_Of course he is!"_ Jade cut in, jumping up next to Jake, _"He's Zapdos, remember? Rumors say the legendary birds of Kanto are nearly immortal."_

Jake nodded. "I see. You _must_ be really ancient then."

"Hm." Zack shrugged. "I have nothing on some Pokémon. Compared to Griatina, I'm a child."

"And how old is 'a child' in your terms?" Jake was getting curious about Zack's past. If he really _was_ that old, he must have been through a lot, especially compared to his own experience.

Zack fell quiet for several moments. "I guess it has been six-hundred and fifty-two seasons since my last rebirth. I forget."

"Wha!?" Jake nearly fell off the rock. He certainly wasn't expecting an answer like that! "That's seriously _old!_"

Zack smiled a little again. "By human standards, I suppose I _am_ old." Zack shook his head. "I'm getting off subject. What I wanted to say was..." Zack sighed and looked directly at Jake. "I'm sorry for being so harsh on both of you. When I saw you almost die back there...I felt so...foolish. Angry too. So often, humans and Pokémon die around me when I get attached to them."

"Zapdos?" Jake was confused. This was a rather unexpected revelation from the usually arrogant and bitter Zapdos.

Zack suddenly looked away again, staring down at the rock and frowning. "And I almost got you two killed because of my pride. It's more than a bit humiliating to realize it." He looked up at Jake again. "Is it too much to ask for a second chance? Can you forgive this old bird?"

"It's okay, Zack." Jake replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. He was actually relieved to see that Zapdos actually had a kinder side to him. "We all have stuff we're not real proud of doing. It's not like I expect perfection or whatever. I guess even legendary Pokémon have regrets."

Zack gave Jake a look, staring at him, a softer look in his dark eyes. "Thank you. Maybe there are still some good humans left after all."

Jade flicked his ears. _"Did you forget? I asked if we could train?"_

That's right! Jake remembered now. He'd gotten distracted by Zack and completely forgotten. "Hey, Zack. Can I ask a weird question?" The Zapdos nodded, and Jake continued, "How exactly do you fight a Pokémon battle?"

Zack just gave Jake a look. "Why do you ask that? I thought all humans knew how to fight?"

Jake shook his head. "No. I only became interested recently. Up until a couple days ago, I was just a clerk's aide at the Pokémon Center in Mistralton City."

"And your father? Is he asleep?" A loud snore from Eric got Zack's attention, and he looked over at him, clearly surprised. Eric had fallen straight over from his squatting pose, landing straight on his face, but still asleep. "How does he even sleep like that?"

Jake started laughing, startling Eric awake. He sprang up like he'd just been goosed and looked back and forth in surprise. "Buh! Wha?! Oh. It's half-past midnight." He scratched his head and yawned. "You two are still awake, huh?"

"Yeah." Jake bit back a smile, "You were sleeping on your feet again."

Zack tilted his head. "He does that often?"

Jake chuckled. "Yeah." Now that Eric was awake, Jake took a second to tell Eric how Jade wanted to train. Eric smiled back at Jake warmly. "Sure thing, but we should get some sleep first, okay? There's no thinking when you're sleepy."

"I can escort him if you are too tired." Zack offered, "Besides, I can't say I blame him for being sleepless. I can't let my guard down with Giratina's Awakened prowling about."

"Oh yeah?" Eric glanced between Jake and Zack, smiling mischievously, "What's gotten into you two? Did I miss something?"

"I think I need to apologize to you as well, Eric." Zack said, climbing down from the rock, "I thought you two had to be part of that scheme. I assumed too much, and I regret that." He sighed and looked down. "Forgive me."

"Hey, cut it out." Eric grinned impishly, "Kissing up doesn't suit a legendary Pokémon. Just, try and be a little more understanding okay?"

Zack nodded. His expression suddenly tensed and he froze, only moving enough to look sternly at Jake. "I should have asked this from the beginning. How much _do_ you know about the Awakened, anyway?"

Jake and Eric exchanged looks. Jake wasn't too up-to-speed on legends and stuff, preferring helping out around the shop to chasing tales. Of course, he wished he'd paid a little more attention now. Eric shook his head, answering for both of them, "I don't know much about Pokémon outside of Unova. I only know what I do about Giratina from what happened yesterday."

Zack sighed and leaned up against the rock. "I see." He frowned and looked down at the dirt. "The history of Pokémon isn't all sweet and peaceful. There was a time, long before my first rebirth, when Pokémon waged war on one another. There were two kings of reality in that age. One was called Arceus. You know it is the ruler of our world, and the creator of all Pokémon. The other was the Pokémon called Giratina. Originally, Giratina, and two other Pokémon, Dialga and Palkia, were born to maintain the world's balance of forces."

Zack looked up and back at Jake. "Do you follow me so far?" Both Jake and Eric nodded, and Zack continued his tale. "According to what I know of the matter, Arceus wanted Dialga to support the flow of time. That has been done flawlessly thus far. Palkia was assigned as warden of space. There has been no problems with its way of rule either. Lastly, Giratina was born to rule the world of antimatter, that which is called the Distortion World. Giratina was not satisfied with an entire world to its disposal. It wanted to dethrone Arceus and become lord of _all_ worlds."

"Wait a minute." Jake was starting to get confused. "What do you mean, 'all worlds'? Is that Distortion place not in Unova or something?"

Zack gave Jake a sharp look again. "I hope that's a bad joke. The Distortion World is not in Unova or _any _land you can comprehend. It exists on a completely different reality than the one you know. In that reality, the inhabitants are composed of antimatter. They are the Awakened; mighty beings that are neither human nor Pokémon. Over the eons, Giratina has warped the Awakened into twisted things that serve it without sway. They were its soldiers when Giratina waged war on Arceus all those years ago."

"So, let me see if I understand." Eric scratched his head, looking at the Zapdos with a bewildered expression. "Giratina lives in that Distortion World." Zack nodded once. "It wanted to take over the world, so it called upon those Awakened things living there to help it defeat Arceus." Zack nodded again. "I saw what those Awakened things can do. How did Arceus fend off the Awakened?"

Zack thought for a while, staring off into the campfire. "I don't know any of it first-hand. It was before my creation. I _do_ know that Arceus created his own soldiers to fight off Giratina's onslaught. They are what you call 'legendary Pokémon'. My lord Ho-oh was among the first-born of Arceus' flock. Ho-oh was granted power over the funerary flame, and rebirth. Ho-oh aided Arceus' creation of more soldiers, more legendary Pokémon, and the war was in full-force. To hear it from Ho-oh, the fighting soon grew so heated that the very world started to crumble apart. That's why the oceans are so big. They are scars from that great climax."

"Wow." Jake wasn't sure what else to say. That was quite a story, and he hadn't even heard the end yet! "So how did Arceus win?"

"It wasn't an easy victory. After convening with its creations, Arceus decided a sacrifice was necessary to save this world from oblivion. It decided to kill Giratina."

"Wait a second!" Eric cut in, earning one of Zack's now infamous glares, "If Giratina's dead, how can it still be a threat?!"

"I'm getting to that!" Zack snapped, "Now stop interrupting me!" Zack took a moment, snorting in irritated impatience before continuing. "As I was saying, Arceus planned to destroy Giratina to save the world. Arceus lured Giratina to the Hall of Origin, then unleashed its mighty Judgment upon the king of Distortion. This horribly injured Giratina, and it begged for Arceus' mercy. Arceus made to release Giratina to the Distortion World, but Giratina instead attacked Arceus vicously from behind, inflicting serious damage on the elder Pokémon. Arceus was furious, and so shocked at Giratina's vehement behavior that it ripped Giratina's legs off as punishment for its horrible behavior. Giratina still would not surrender to the First One, even mortally wounded. Thus, Arceus was forced to finish Giratina, using a vast amount of its powers in the process. However, Giratina's hatred for Arceus burned strong even into death, and it continued to exist as a ghost. Arceus feared Giratina's persistence and feverish loathing. So, with one last effort, Arceus banished what was left of Giratina to the Distortion World. That seal was supposed to keep Giratina there for all eternity. After a bittersweet victory, Arceus withdrew from the world, choosing to recuperate in the Hall of Origin. It is said that even now, eons later, just a shadow of Arceus' former strength has returned, and it continues to rest after its massive efforts."

For a long couple of moments, all Jake could do was gape slack-jawed. Jake had absolutely no idea that such a thing could have ever happened. Eric was clearly in a similar state of shock, and his silence seemed to confirm it. Finally, Eric managed to speak. "Zack, that's one crazy story. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were full of it."

Jake nodded. "So, you were one of Arceus' fighters during the war?"

Zack shook his head. " No. Moltres, Articuno, and I were created by the union of our predecessors, Lugia and Ho-oh, later. I suppose in a strange way, they are our 'parents'."

"Really?" Eric queried, "Then that means one is male, and the other is female. Who would have guessed it?"

"Not really." Zack shook his head again. "You humans get so fixated on gender. It baffles me. I only even took the form of a male human because there are no equivalent human genders to what I really am." Zack shrugged. "Does it even matter anyway? The body you are born with is just a shell. What you do in life makes you who you are, not what you _have_."

Jake yawned. This heady stuff was really taxing his brain, and he suddenly felt drained. "Great. _Now _I'm sleepy..."

Eric nodded. "Let's put off that training until tomorrow. Sound good?"

Jake grunted in response and looked at Jade. _"Is that okay?" _Jade yawned back and nodded sleepily. Soon, rather suddenly in fact, an exhausted Jake had pulled one of his dad's tricks and fallen asleep sitting up on that rock.


	5. The Messenger

"_Do you really think he can hear us?"_

"_Zapdos heard him. He __**must**_ _be able to hear us too."_

"_Then why won't he respond!? This is suspicious..."_

Jake was unsure what was happening. All around him was a deep blackness, punctuated by two distant lights. One light, the brilliant, blue-white light on his left reminded Jake of the sky, and he felt an icy cold wind blowing from its direction. The second light, a bright white and violet one on his right gave him the impression of the sea. Jake could smell the ocean from this direction. It was an eerily similar scene to when Giratina came to him, and Jake was on edge. This time felt somewhat different in that he felt more like he was being invited to something.

To what, though?

"_Look, he's aware of us_!" This voice seemed to be coming from the blue light. "_Wonderful! Now he can talk."_

"_I sense you are afraid of us..." _This response was coming from the white, ocean-like light. "_Is it too late? Are we already the enemy...?"_

Jake was confused. Just what were these lights? Why were they talking to him? At least they didn't seem hostile. The two lights seemed wary of him, almost as if they too were scared. He decided to try speaking to them. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"_We only meant to speak in your dreams. Did we make a mistake?" _The white light was speaking again.

"Huh?" Jake was getting more puzzled. "This is a dream? I don't understand. What's happening?"

"_I told you humans are easily frightened," _The blue light seemed to be scolding the white one, "_We should have spoken with Zapdos instead."_

"_Zapdos never responded to my call, even though I summoned it repeatedly..." _The white light seemed somewhat downcast at the mention of Zapdos. "_I thought this nearby human should suffice, but..."_

Zapdos? Did these things know Zack somehow? "I'm helping Zac-er, Zapdos find Ho-oh. I'm traveling with him. Well, I _was_ with him anyway..."

"_You are accompanying Zapdos?" _The blue light asked, seeming suddenly alarmed. "_Is Zapdos alright? Why won't it speak to us?! Tell us!"_

"He won't talk to you? What are you? Are you Awakened or something?"

"_How __**dare**_ _you!" _Jake was taken aback by the blue light's increasing anger. He swallowed hard and cringed a little. Did he offend it? He wasn't even sure what he was speaking to in the first place... "_Do not label us as those foul beings! We have no wish to associate with those devils!"_

"_Enough, Articuno. I don't think he realizes who he's speaking to." _The white light responded. "_Don't jump to conclusions."_

Articuno? Were these lights more Pokémon? "Wait, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to insult you! Don't get mad!"

"_See now? He seems genuine enough. Settle down." _The white light seemed to approach Jake slowly. As it did, Jake could see the white shape of a great bird forming. "_Will you let me approach you, human? I would like to better see who I speak to."_

"Um...sure?" Seeing that the bird was already making its way towards him, Jake couldn't really tell it no. The bird didn't seem aggressive anyway, and it seemed just as cautious of him as he was of it. As it flew closer to him, Jake's eyes widened and he gasped in surprise. Given what he'd seen over the past few days, he thought little could surprise him now. Yet, here in front of him, flew an enormous white bird with a bluish-purple breast. Its violet eye-crests and six violet spike-like thorns that ran down its back gave the bird a regal, but decidedly fierce appearance. The wind grew more powerful with every beat of its wings, and the great bird looked down at Jake from high above him, light gleaming off the ivory and azure feathers. Jake couldn't help feeling like he was in the presence of a truly mighty force, one that could crush him like a helpless insect. This _had_ to be another legendary Pokémon. Jake felt himself take a step back in spite of himself.

"_There is no need to fear me. I have no wish to bring you to harm." _ Jake realized the bird was talking to him the same way Zapdos did when he first met it. Maybe the Pokémon was another psychic? Or maybe all legendary Pokémon could do that? Jake wanted to trust the giant's words, but seeing it tower over him like a king on his throne made him feel uncomfortable.

"_Lord Lugia," _The blue light spoke again, "_Is this wise? I don't trust this child! Humans are the reason we have to do this, remember!?"_

Lugia!? Could this be the same Luiga Zack claimed helped fight Giratina in ancient times? "Are you...Lugia?!" Jake blurted before he could stop himself.

The Pokémon nodded once. "_I am. Has Zapdos told you nothing of us? That's odd..."_

"_It's poof he's hiding the truth about Zapdos!" _The blue light shrieked, "_You wretched liar! Feel my wrath!"_ Suddenly, the blue light came charging directly at Jake. Jake only just had the time to realize that a big, blue bird was coming his way before it was upon him. Jake ducked and covered his head, screaming in shock as it came at him with talons spread wide. Jake felt the chilly air grow painful as the bird screeched and whirled overhead with a sudden arctic gust of wind.

"_Articuno! Stand down! Do not do this!" _Jake could "hear" Lugia order the angry Pokémon. Jake looked up to see Lugia flying before him, wings spread wide in defense. Above him, the Pokémon called Articuno circled, ice crackling off its gossamer tail-feathers. Jake was stunned. Lugia was shielding him! Why? Jake could only stare wide-eyed at the scene above him.

"_What?! Lord Lugia..." _Articuno narrowed its eyes and lowered its crested head in anger. "_Why! Why protect this human scum!? He must know the truth about Za-!"_

"_That's exactly why you must not harm him!" _Lugia cut Articuno's ranting short. "_He's our only link to Zapdos now. If you kill him, then we've lost Zapdos again!"_ Lugia shook its head. "_Besides, I cannot condone this unfounded violence! Continue to attack, and you shall have me to contend with!"_

"_Unfounded?! Humans caused this problem to begin with! They don't deserve my mercy, or yours!"_

"_You dare to defy me?!" _Lugia ruffled its feathers, clearly starting to get angry, "_Do not make me force this matter, Articuno. I won't hold back, even for you!"_ Lugia's eyes started to glow and it shrieked at its subordinate.

Articuno sighed and shook its head. "_No. I will not fight against you. I am no traitor."_

"_Then mind your orders. Land and be at rest. No more fighting that human, is that clear?" _ Articuno snorted, glaring down at Jake one more time before gliding down and perching right next to him. Articuno was uncomfortably close, and Jake was starting to shiver from its frosty aura. Though Articuno was a much smaller Pokémon than Lugia, Jake still felt like a Rattata under a Purloin's paw.

Articuno seemed to be amused by Jake's reaction. It smirked at him, clicking its beak. "_Lugia says I cannot attack you. You are spared, for now..."_

"C-can I talk now?" Jake asked through chattering teeth, "I'll tell you all I know about Zack..."

"_Zack?" _Articuno snorted derisively, "_I am not interested in that. Tell me of Zapdos instead!"_

"_Zack __**is**_ _Zapdos you stupid bird!" _Jake spat back mentally. He was beginning to get mad at this arrogant Pokémon. Articuno had an even worse personality than Zack did at first!

Articuno blinked and tilted its head at Jake. "_Oh? So you can speak like this as well. That explains a lot. It fails to explain why Zapdos would speak with a runt like you though."_

"B-b-b-bite me." Jake sputtered back. "You're s-s-such a p-p-pain in the-!"

"_Articuno, stand away. You're freezing him." _Articuno snorted, but stalked off several steps at Lugia's command.

"_Fine. I cannot actually kill him anyway. This is all just an illusion."_

"_That is no reason to put him in pain!" _Lugia was clearly beginning to get angry with Articuno again.

"_Is there a point to this?" _Jake too was starting to get impatient. "_Why did you do this to me?"_

"_We called out to you because I sense you are close to where Zapdos is." _Lugia responded, "_We lost contact with it soon after it decided to attack humans. We are worried about it. Is Zapdos alright?"_

"_Zapdos took on a human form to 'watch' me." _Jake shrugged, "_Zack is what I started calling him as a human. What does he really want? Do you two know?"_

Lugia sighed, lowering its head. "_A human form...now this is making a little more sense. Its power is limited in a human state."_

"_Can all legendary Pokémon do that?" _Jake asked, more curious than anything.

"_Ho-oh, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and myself occasionally imitate humans so we can check our territories. Zapdos particularly likes absorbing excess electricity from human power plants. It claims that humans rarely notice it when it is disguised as one of their own."_

"_Is that why Zapdos can't answer you?" _

"_I assume so. It may be independent, but Zapdos would never silence my summons." _Lugia sighed again, looking down at Jake.

Jake was beginning to get the idea that these two were just worried about Zack. But there was one thing that still puzzled him. If these Pokémon were that close, then where was Moltres?

Lugia spoke up again. "_I sense we have spoken long enough. Time marches on in the real world. I shall leave you for the time being." _ As Lugia said this, the forms of the two birds grew hazy, as if fading away.

"_Wait! I still have questions!" _Jake pleaded, "_Don't leave me!"_

"_I am only bidding you farewell for now." _By now, even Lugia's "voice" started to fade. "_I hope to speak again. Perhaps we shall continue this tonight. For now, watch over our dear Zapdos. Do not let it come to harm, human child."_

Jake wasn't sure what to say to that. Sure, he'd try, but protecting _Zapdos_? Just what did that Pokémon plan to do?

As he pondered that, Jake found himself being nudged.

"_Wake __**up**__Jake!" _Jake's momentary confusion was replaced with surprise as a rough, wet tongue licked his cheek.

Jake opened his eyes to find Jade staring straight into his face. "Jade?"

"_Arceus!" _ The exasperated Espeon shook his head at Jake, "_You slept 'till ten o'clock, you sleepy Slakoth!"_

"Sorry." Jake yawned and stretched out. "Good morning."

Even though he fell asleep curled up on the rock, he felt quite refreshed. Looking around, he saw that Eric had already taken care of extinguishing the campfire, and Zack was quietly staring off into the distance again. Seeing Zack reminded Jake of his "conversation" with Articuno and Lugia. They were unable to contact him for some reason, and they wanted Jake to keep an eye on him. Jake decided to ask Zack about it.

"Hey Zack?"

Zack turned to him with a smile. "You sure slept soundly. Neither of us could wake you up until Jade tried!"

"Haha. Sorry."

Zack shook his head. "What are you sorry for? You had a very rough night. I'm glad you seem better today." Zack looked at Jake seriously, "Now, you had a question?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah. Well..." He did his best to explain what happened during his dream. At the mention of Lugia and Articuno, a broad smile crossed Zack's face.

"Lord Lugia spoke at last!" Zack seemed excited, but anxious at the same time. "But I don't understand. My ability to communicate has never been compromised before... Do they really think I abandoned them?"

Jake shrugged. "I dunno. They seemed confused too. Articuno about wanted to kill me when it assumed I was lying about you."

Zack sighed. "That's Articuno for you. It was always the most defensive of us. Ever since Ho-oh disappeared, Articuno has been particularly edgy."

"Tell me about it." Jake shook his head, remembering how Articuno charged him. Then again, Zapdos' greeting wasn't any friendlier.

"Hey, good of you to join the living!" Eric quipped. Jake looked over and saw Eric waving at him. "Come on. You want to learn about training?"

Jake's face lit up. He nearly forgot about training after all that! "You bet!" Jake hopped down from his perch and looked expectantly at his dad. "So...what do we do first?"

"Easy! We search the grass for wild Pokémon. C'mere. Let's look together." As Eric and Jake walked off together, Jake couldn't hide his growing excitement. What kind of Pokémon would he see? Just what would he find? Maybe it would be a gentle one for a change. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind than the grasses rustled. Jake tensed, one hand retreating to Frost's Pokéball in his pocket. He was ready for whatever it was.


	6. Dynamite Comes In Small Packages

Jake stared at the tall grass wriggling in front of him. A wild Pokémon was here! _Here_! Jake swallowed hard, screwing up his courage. This was part of what trainers do, right? There was no reason to be so nervous. Eric and Jade were here. They'd give him back-up. Even so, he couldn't shake his anxiety.

Eric turned to Jake, "We've got the advantage! Send out Frost! That Pokémon's as good as yours!"

Jake nodded, throwing out his Pokéball. "Alright, Frost. Here we go!" The little otter emerged from her Pokéball, spinning around to face her unseen opponent.

"Now, have Frost use a move on that Pokémon in there!" Eric said.

Jake bit his lip. He realized that he had no idea what an Oshawott could do in battle! Sure, she was a water-type. She probably knew some water moves. But what should he have her do?

"Osh?" Frost tilted her head at Jake, staring at him with a quizzical look on her face. Her puzzled expression made Jake feel quite awkward. Just what kind of trainer didn't even know how to fight?

Eric must have seen the look on Jake's face. "I bet you didn't even check Frost's moves, did you?"

Jake looked sheepishly at Eric. "No. I guess I was too excited..."

Eric handed Jake a small watch-like machine. "Try using this Pokétch. It should tell you what Frost can do now."

Jake stared down at the watch. He buckled the device around his wrist, looking it over as he did. It looked a lot like any other watch, except that it had a few different buttons on it. When Jake pressed a button, the screen would change, showing several unfamiliar scenes and numbers. After experimenting with the buttons, he finally gave up. Nothing looked useful. Jake looked at Frost, then back at Eric again, frowning in frustration.

"Go on, say 'analyze moves.'" Eric said, gesturing to Frost, "It'll automatically scan her and tell you what she can do."

"Oh, okay." Jake didn't realize it was voice-activated! No wonder he couldn't make it work. He pointed the watch at Frost. "Analyze moves!"

The Pokétch hummed for a moment. "MOVES ANALYZED." It replied in a mechanical monotone, "CURRENT AVALIBLE MOVES ARE AS FOLLOWS: SCRATCH, WATER GUN, LEER."

Scratch, Water Gun, and Leer: was that really all she could do? Jake looked back at the patch of grass again. "Okay, Frost. Try Water Gun! Drive it out of there!"

"Wott!" Frost grinned and shot a stream of water out of her mouth towards the hidden Pokémon.

"Pi!?" A squeaking voice cried out from the grass. It was clear that the Water Gun hit whatever was in there.

Jake was puzzled. Just what kind of Pokémon makes a cry like that? Just then, a tiny, yellow, mouse-like creature shot out of the grass. Its black-tipped ears were folded back against its head, and sparks flew from its peach-colored cheeks.

"PICHU!" The Pokémon squeaked, colliding right into Frost with a leaping Tackle. Frost jumped back to her feet, shaking her head and glaring at the new Pokémon.

"Yow!" Jake jumped back in surprise, barely avoiding a swipe from the peeved little Pokémon. What an aggressive little animal! "What's that!?"

"That's a Pichu!" Eric seemed alarmed, his brown eyes wide in astonishment, "This could be bad."

"A Pichu?" Jake looked down at the diminutive mouse. It was glaring at the entire group, lashing its black tail back and forth like an angry  
cat. The Pichu was down on all fours, its fur on end and teeth bared. Jake couldn't help smiling. This Pokémon actually looked pretty cute trying to be intimidating like that. But why did Eric seem so nervous all of a sudden?

"Dad? What's wrong?"

Eric shook his head. "Jake, this is a bad type match-up. Frost is an Oshawott: she's a water-type. Pichu is an electric-type. Frost is at a disadvantage! If Pichu hits her with its electricity, Frost is gonna take double damage!"

"What?!" Jake looked at the Pichu again. How could something that tiny be so dangerous? This didn't make much sense at all...

"Listen to me." Eric shot Jake a serious look, "Withdraw Frost and let Jade in."

"Huh? Let Jade fight!?" Before Jake could protest further, Jade jumped forward, a huge grin on his face.

"_Oh yeah! Time to shine! Just watch me go!"_ Jade flicked his ears and locked eyes with the irate Pichu.

Jake reluctantly recalled Frost. He was now more nervous than ever. He only knew of Jade as his "brother", not as a fighter. Could he really fight off this Pichu? What if he got hurt?

Jade must have sensed Jake's worry. _"__I can fight. I'm a Pokémon too! Just say the word and I'll kick its yellow butt!"_

That's right! He didn't know what Jade could do either. He pointed the Pokétch at Jade. "Analyze-"

"_I can tell you __**all**__that stuff! I know Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Tackle, and Psyshock." _Jade looked at Jake smugly. _"__Now which of my awesome moves do you want to see me use?"_

"_I have no idea what I'm doing..."_ Jake answered, _"__Are you sure about this?"_

"_Of course I'm sure! Hurry up and do something!" _Jade squared his stance, hissing at the angry mouse Pokémon.

"Okay. Here goes..." Jake thought quickly. The way Pichu was sparking like that probably meant that Jade would get hurt if he touched it. Maybe some kind of long-distance attack would be better? "Try a Tail Whip!"

"_One Tail Whip, coming right up!" _ Jade spun around, wagging his tail in Pichu's face. The little mouse stared for a few moments, seemingly entranced by Jade's bizarre display.

"What the?" Jake was at a loss again. Just what was Jade up to?

"Tail Whip is a special type of move." Eric explained, "It causes enemy Pokémon to lose focus and become somewhat less able to attack. Frost's Leer works similarly, except it scares the enemy into lowering its guard a bit."

"It weakened the Pichu? That's great! Now it can't hurt him?" Jake's face fell when the Pichu shook its head and let out a burst of electricity. The lightning landed a direct hit on Jade, and he stumbled back a few steps.

"Oh no! Jade!" Jake's eyes went wide as he saw his friend fall down in a heap.

"_What?" _Jade shook the attack off, regaining his stance quickly, _"__That didn't hurt...ow-ow-ow..."_

"_Jade!"_ Jake was getting worried. Was Jade really okay?!

"_Never mind me. Focus on the battle!"_

"If you say so..." At least Jade's stubbornness actually came in handy for a change. He was a lot tougher than Jake gave him credit for. "If you're still okay, try using that Psyshock thing!"

"_Okay!" _Jade's forehead-jewel begun to glow purple. _"__Take __**this**__!"_ Jade shot a violet series of rings from his jewel at Pichu. Pichu was knocked head-over-tail and on its back with a squeak.

"Now's your chance!" Eric tossed an empty Pokéball to Jake. "Catch it!"

"Catch it?!" Jake shot Eric a look. He couldn't be serious, right?!

"What's wrong? You really need to expand your team if you wanna get stronger."

"Yeah, but is _that_ Pokémon a good idea? It's kind of a mean Pokémon..." Jake saw the Pichu wobbling on its feet, apparently dizzy from Jade's attack earlier. Even tough it looked kind of silly now, he couldn't forget how furious the Pichu was. He didn't feel comfortable trying to capture such a feisty Pokémon!

"The Pichu doesn't trust you yet." Jake spun around, surprised at Zack's sudden comment. "Give him time to adjust to you before you judge his personality."

"Huh. Hypocrite." Eric replied with a smirk. "It's up to you, Jake. If I were you, I'd catch the Pichu. Pichus are generally very friendly Pokémon who bond well with their trainers. Maybe it'll calm down in a bit."

"Well..." Jake sighed. If Eric thought it was a good idea, maybe it was okay after all. "I'll do it."

Jake held up the ball in his right hand, winding up for a good throw. "Here I go!" Jake threw the Pokéball at Pichu. It hit the mouse right on the head, drawing it inside with a "PI!" of protest. Jake balled his hands, staring at the wiggling ball. Clearly, the Pichu inside was fighting hard, and the Pokéball thrashed and thumped about.

"Come on...stay in there...!"

Jake couldn't help himself. The suspense was almost too much! The Pokéball rolled up to his feet, bumping into his shoe. Then, the ball was still. Jake stared at the Pokéball for a while, unsure what exactly to do. Did he really just catch that Pichu?

"Alright!" Eric cheered, slapping Jake on the back, "That's it! You did it! The Pokémon's yours!"

Jake's mouth fell open. He did it? He really just caught his first Pokémon?! Jake picked up the Pokéball. Sure enough, the white light in the center was now black. It held its occupant firmly. Jake burst into a grin, feeling rather proud of himself. Maybe being a trainer wasn't that hard after all!

"Great job!" Eric handed a bottle to Jake. He recognized the purple spray bottle as a Potion: a basic healing item people bought all the time back at the Pokémon Center. "Better heal the little Pichu up. We don't wanna be caught off guard."

Jake nodded in return. His first catch felt quite good! As he used the Potion, he begun thinking. This spunky little Pichu needed a name too. It wasn't fair to have the Pichu unnamed. Jake already had an idea for a name. Jake smiled and held up his prize, "Its name is gonna be Volt!"

"Volt, huh? Nice one." Eric nodded. "I liked nicknaming my Pokémon too. Every single one I ever caught had its own name."

"Not a bad fight! That was fun to watch."

Jake looked around, searching for the source of the unfamiliar voice. "Huh? Who's there?"

"Over here!"

Jake looked back at the grass. He saw a girl walking his way, brushing aside the plants as she walked his way. She looked about his age. The girl had a tanned complexion, rather heavy makeup, small hazel eyes, and straight black hair cut in a simple bob with a yellow, Pikachu-shaped bow on the left side of her bangs. She was wearing clothes that didn't really look suited for travel: a yellow tank-top and pink short skirt with pink sandals. The Pokéball-shaped backpack on her shoulder was a good clue that she was a trainer, though.

"I saw the whole thing." The girl said to him, smiling charmingly. "I didn't think you could do it, actually. Good to see you're tougher than you look."

"Uh..." Jake was caught off guard by her surprisingly up-front personality. "Who are you?"

The girl's smile didn't falter for even a moment. "Call me Lea. How about you, cutie? What'll I call you?"

Cutie? Jake's felt his face flush. He never really had anyone call him "cute" before... "Jake...I'm Jake."

"Jake, huh?" Lea's smile broadened. "Cool. Nice to meet 'cha!"

"We don't have time for this," Zack cut in, "We have important business in Striation City. Move."

Lea walked up to Zack, narrowing her eyes mischievously at him. "Well! Aren't _you_ a little firecracker!" Lea put a hand on her hip, still grinning. "Hasn't anyone taught you how to speak to a girl?"

Zack's expression never changed. "I _said_ move."

Lea frowned and folded her arms. "Move_please._"

"If you understand, do it!" Zack scowled back.

"Sorry about Zack," Eric cut in, earning him one of Zack's glares again, "He's kind of blunt. We really _are _kind of in a hurry, though."

"Striation City? I'm headed there too." Lea's eyes lit up and she spun around to face Jake again. "Oh, I know! How about we go together? You boys look lonely."

"Um, okay I guess?" Jake was confused. Lea sure was cordial, but he wasn't used to people being so forward with him, and her gregarious mood felt a bit out-of-place. He didn't entirely mind her offer though. He decided to try some small talk to ease his nerves. "So, are you a trainer too?"

"You bet I am!" Lea pulled a Pokéball out of her backpack. "Hey, wanna see?! I bet I can give you a good challenge!"

Jake was taken aback. A fight against her?! He only barely won against that Pichu. He was sure she'd crush him... He quickly made up a convenient excuse. "But my Pokémon are still hurt from earlier..."

"Hmm..." Lea shrugged. "I can't make you fight. It's my first battle against someone else too. I hoped you'd be up for it..."

"You too, huh?" Jake was surprised yet again. From how confident she was, Jake was sure she'd be a lot more experienced than him. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all...

"Yeah. I just have one Pokémon." Lea grinned again, tossing the Pokéball up and down. "So, you wanna fight or what?"

"Go on, Jake." Eric said, "Fighting other trainers is a good way to get to know about other styles of fighting. Plus, it's fun! You'll see."

Jake felt a little better with his dad's encouragement. "Okay. Let's do it!"


	7. A Bittersweet Battle

Jake wasn't quite sure he was ready for this. This was going to be his first fight against another trainer. He'd never even fought at all until just now while catching Volt. He had no idea what he was doing, much less what the rules were. There _were_ rules, right?

"That's the spirit!" Eric cheerfully said, "Give it your all! Just heal up first. Use this Potion." Eric tossed the medicine to Jake. "I'll coach you two. Don't worry about it too much."

"Unbelievable." Zack shook his head. "I thought we weren't going to allow any delays!"

"That's enough out of you." Eric shot back, "This is a good way for Jake and his Pokémon to learn how to fight."

"Ugh..." Zack groaned. "Make it quick, then! We can't wait too long."

"...Is Zack always this much fun?" Lea gave him a pointed look.

"Lucky us, huh?" Eric smiled impishly at Zack, who just snorted irately.

"Well, he doesn't have to like it! Here's my Pokémon! Go for it, Rose!" Lea threw her Pokéball out in front of her. The ball released its contents with a red beam. Inside was another Pokémon Jake had never seen before. It was kind of like Jade, except it was kind of whitish and green. Its cream-colored fur was dotted with leaves, including a leaf-like tail and ears like leaves. The Pokémon stared calmly ahead, its soft, brown eyes regarding Jake with a sense of quietness and serenity. It sat down on its haunches, grooming one ear with a tawny paw.

"A Leafeon, huh?" Eric commented, "That's a rather uncommon Pokémon."

"I know, right? She wasn't always like this. She evolved when I was training the other day. I had no idea an Eevee could evolve just by being in a forest!"

"Eevees are known for their unusual DNA." Eric replied nonchalantly, "Sometimes, Eevees can evolve suddenly in response to their environment. Maybe that's what happened to her?"

"I guess. I dunno. I like how she turned out, though! She's so pretty like this!" Lea scratched Rose between the ears, and she cooed happily at the attention. "How about your Espeon, Jake? My little Rose versus your...does it have a name?"

"Jade's his name." Jake looked over at the cat. _"__How about it? Are you up for this?"_

"_Are you kidding!?" _Jade was practically drooling, and he had a wolfish sort of grin on his face, _"__Just __**look**__at that sexy vixen! Rawr. I'll fight anyone for the honors of challenging her! I gotta see if I'm her type!"_

"Oh you dog!" Jake laughed at Jade's starstruck response. He should have figured Jade might react like that to a female "Eeveelution".

Lea was apparently baffled. "Uh...what was that about?"

Jake realized that Lea didn't know anything about his psychic powers, and he did his best to explain his ability to her. Unfortunately, his explanation only earned him a look; Lea didn't seem amused at all. She shot Jade and Jake a glare. "You two were having some kind of private chat, huh? What did he say about us!?"

"Jade thinks Rose's attractive."Jake answered honestly. Surely she'd calm down a bit if he just told the truth...?

This made Lea grin again and Jake sighed in relief. Boy, could Lea get scary when she glared like that! "Hear that, Rose? Looks like you've got a fan."

"Don't get distracted, Jade. It's time to do this! Ready?" Jade nodded, shooting a wink at Rose.

If Rose noticed Jade's flirtatious attentions, she didn't respond with anything more than a yawn. Lea chuckled at the snub. "Ooh, ouch. Burn..."

Jake paused and considered Jade's moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Tail Whip, and Psyshock. He decided to start out simple.

"Jade! Sand Attack!" Jade whirled around, kicking a plume of dirt into Rose's face with his hind legs. Rose cried out and fell onto her haunches, wiping her face with one forepaw.

"Oh yeah?" Lea shot back, "Tackle!" Rose shook her head and charged, taking a flying leap at her opponent. She completely missed Jade, instead hitting the dirt with a painful-looking flop. "What the! Rose, what's wrong with you? Fight!"

"Sand Attack is a special move like Tail Whip," Eric commented, "It causes it's target to become blinded by the sand or dirt in its face. Multiple hits worsen the effect, however, it reaches maximum effect after about five hits."

"Oh." Jake thought Sand Attack would cause actual damage. He guessed this worked out, but he needed to cause some damage. Surely, Rose wouldn't keep on missing forever. He recalled that Tackle worked well on Volt earlier. That should do. "Jade! Follow up with Tackle!"

"_Gotcha."_ Jade crouched down, readying himself for a charge.

"Look out, Rose! Don't let him hit you!" Lea's shouts did no good. Jade landed a direct hit again, knocking a helpless Rose onto her back.

Jade quickly posed standing above her, that silly grin spreading across his face again. _"__Hey, lovely."_ The expression on Rose's face soured, and she growled slightly._ "__Do you like strong guys like me? I'm your handsome beefcake! YOW!" _Rose swatted Jade across the face, landing a swipe right to his snout and making him stumble back a few steps.

"Leaf!" Rose rolled to her feet, turning her nose up at Jade and instead looking to Lea for direction.

"_Jade, you clown._" Jake laughed and shook his head. _"__I don't think she's into you."_

"_You think!?" _Jade lowered his ears, looking rather defeated. _"__This sucks..."_

"_Don't pout, Jade. Come on, it's time to fight!"_

"_Yeah, yeah...I know." _Jade squared his stance, but his drooping ears told Jake that he was pretty down. Was he seriously that into Rose? Poor guy.

"Geez! What was all that for? This is a fight, Rose. Pay attention! Now, use Razor Leaf!" Rose's leafy fur bristled and she shook herself, flinging several large leaves in Jade's direction.

"Yikes!" Jake could only watch in surprise as the sharp leaves swept by, slicing and piercing Jade's body. Jade cried out in pain and Jake cringed and looked away. Once the leaves subsided, he looked back to the fight, only to gasp in shock. Jade was covered in cuts and scratches from the flurry of leaves. He was torn with emotions. Seeing Jade get injured like this was too much!

"They're evenly matched..." Eric commented, "This all depends on your skills! Jake, you're next! Jake...?" Jake stared down at the dirt. Was _this_ what it meant to fight?! He hated seeing Jade get hurt like this! Why should he fight? This was stupid. All they were doing was hurting each others' Pokémon. This was not what he had planned as a trainer!

"What's the point in this?" He said, looking up, "Why do we gotta fight to prove ourselves? I hate seeing my Pokémon hurt..."

"Huh?" Lea seemed baffled at his question. She stared at him for several long moments and answered, "We just do. I guess I never really thought about that." Lea shook her head and swept a hand at Jake, "Don't try and distract me! You can't win with words here!"

"You're not listening! Jade and I grew up together! He's like the brother I never had! I-"

"_Quit being so selfish!" _

Jake froze up, looking down at his friend. _"__Jade...!"_

"_Fighting is how we Pokémon deal with each other. It's natural for us." _Jake paused, taking in Jade's comment carefully._ "__Besides, I trust you. You wouldn't make me fight unless you honestly thought I had a chance. You'd never intentionally hurt me. And the fight isn't over, not by a long shot! Quit moping and let's go! I can take it!"_

It's natural to fight... Jake sighed and shook his head again, his resolve no less renewed. Maybe he was over-thinking it. Pokémon fight naturally, so...it should end okay. It will be _fine_... Even as he tried to convince himself, he still felt uneasy. He detested seeing Jade like that. How was making him fight natural?!

"You have a kind heart, Jake." He looked up at Eric uncertainly, "You care so much for Jade. Remember, fighting is just one more way to show love between you and your Pokémon. They will learn to trust you, and you learn to understand each other better and better. Then, you grow and become stronger yourself. _That_ is the meaning of fighting. Well, _I_ think so anyway."

Jake smiled at his dad's words. It felt reassuring to hear him say that. "Dad..."

"Just remember that fighting is _one_ way to love Pokémon. So long as you know that, you'll become a true trainer."

"Do you mean what you said just now? All of it?" Jake jumped, surprised by Zack's sudden comment. That guy sure had a way of catching him by surprise!

"Of course." Eric's response was immediate and absolute. "Ember and I learned that together. About seven years ago, there was a group of people who wanted to uproot Pokémon training altogether. They called themselves Team Plasma. Their belief was that it it was like slavery to catch and train Pokémon to do what we want. One trainer stood up to their king, and defeated their delusional leader in the end. It turned out that that man was simply using Team Plasma so he could be the most powerful one left."

Zack sighed. "What does _that_ have to do with your beliefs?"

"I almost fell for the trap myself. I released most of my Pokémon because I believed in equality between humans and Pokémon. My reality-check came when I released my Noctowl, Zephyr. She came right back to me. She 'told' me that I was being selfish for not considering how she felt. That made me reconsider what I thought. I was unwittingly forcing my will on her, even though I was trying to do exactly the opposite! I can look back now and see that I _was_ being selfish."

"...I had no idea there were humans like you." Zack's expression was one of surprise."

"What are you rambling about?!" Jake turned back to see a very annoyed Lea glaring at them. "I wanna finish this fight!"

"Okay, I hear you. Sorry." Jake considered his next move. Both Jade and Rose had taken some hits. This fight was still pretty tied-up. Maybe Psyshock could win this. "Jade, use Psyshock!"

"What?! No! Dodge it!" Rose shot up, tried to run, and tripped, falling face-first right in the path of Jade's attack. His purple rings hit her hard, and the poor Leafeon was knocked back again.

"L-leaf..." Rose wobbled on her feet, then collapsed. Jake froze up, staring wide-eyed. Did he overdo it?!

"I guess I lost, huh." Lea sighed and withdrew the Leafeon. "This is _way_ harder than fighting wild Pokémon..."

"You're telling me!" Jake agreed, "Hey, she's okay, right? I didn't seriously hurt her did I?!"

"Rose is just unconscious. I'll heal her up at the Pokémon Center when we get to Striation City." Lea's mischievous smile returned and she crouched down to Jade's level. "You didn't hold back, did you? What a little heart-breaker!"

"_What? I was just...fighting..." _Jade's ears dropped down. _"__I'm sorry I made her faint."_

"Whoa!" Lea shot back up, backing away a few steps. "He really _does_ talk!"

Jake couldn't help but chuckle. Maybe she couldn't "hear" any of Jade's commentary back there either. "Not exactly. He's a psychic-type. Most psychics can talk with telepathy." Jake scratched his head, "Well, that's what Dad says anyway."

"So _that's_ what you meant..." Lea seemed somewhat confused, but at least she didn't seem too upset about losing.

"You two did good. You don't have any Revives with you, do you Lea?" Eric started digging around in his pocket, handing Lea the medicine with a smile. "Heal up your Leafeon. If we come across wild Pokémon, you two need to be able to fight." He shoved a Potion into Jake's hand, "You too. This is a very important part of being a trainer. If you don't keep your Pokémon healthy, they won't trust you to keep them safe."

As Jake used the medicine on Jade, he found himself thinking again about his conversation during the fight. Learn to trust the Pokémon, huh? Was that what training really meant? He already _did_ trust Jade. Maybe if he tried hard enough, the other Pokémon would be the same too? Jake followed the others quietly thinking about today. There was a lot to think about, and plenty of time to do it before they hit the city.


	8. Honor Among Thieves?

They were just a few minutes from Striation City, according to Eric. Jake was looking forward to some rest. He certainly wasn't accustomed to all this walking, and his feet hurt from the rocky trail. Nobody had said much, with the exception of Jade's nonstop complaints. Jake finally had to recall him because the Espeon simply wouldn't stop whining about his tender paws. Even so, he found himself apologizing to Jade's Pokéball. He had no idea if Jade could hear him, telepathically or not, and he felt a little guilty for putting his "brother" in a ball.

"So, Jake." Jake looked over to Lea, who had walked up to his side unexpectedly. "How long have you been a trainer?"

Jake shrugged a little. "A couple days, I guess. Why?"

Lea chuckled, narrowing those hazel eyes jovially. "You kinda kicked my butt. I owe you a rematch sometime!"

Jake smiled at her. "Hey, quit it. I don't even have a license yet."

"You what?" Lea blinked in apparent astonishment. "Well, you're lucky you stumbled into me! My mom's an official evaluator in Striation. She'll fix that in a jiffy."

"Why is that important?" Jake nearly tripped in surprise. Zack sure had an uncanny way of sneaking up! "We don't need any such delays. If there are no strong trainers in that city, then I have no interest in staying put."

"Then go and be impatient somewhere else." Lea shot back coolly, waving a hand in a shooing gesture, "I don't have time for people who can't enjoy themselves."

Zack sighed and gave Jake one of his now familiar glares. "Make her leave. She will only slow us down."

"Whaddya complaining at _me_ for?" Jake shrugged. "The city's just ahead, so _you_ wait."

"Good," Zack nodded sharply, "Then she can _leave!_"

"Chill out, will you? Lea's right. Besides, you two make a great pair." Zack's glare shot over to Eric, whose snark seemed to be annoying the Pokémon. Jake snorted mirthfully into his elbow, ignoring the bird's exasperated groan. Imagining the two as a couple was an amusing mental image.

His amusement was cut short by a loud commotion from up ahead. There were seven people squaring off just down the path. The group on the left, two men and a woman, were all wearing long, gray trench coats and elaborate gear-insignias on their shirts. The blonde-haired woman was wearing a heavy-looking set of goggles, kind of like the sand goggles Jake sometimes sold to people headed to Route 4. The remaining four people, all men, were wearing yellow jumpsuits with stylized lightning-bolt logos on them. One red-headed man was wearing a headband with a scowling, Electrivire emblem on it, and he was getting in the woman's face. Jake couldn't help but be puzzled, and a bit intimidated. This was a very inconvenient spot for a confrontation. Getting through would mean getting past these guys...

The woman sighed, lifting her goggles off and wiping them on her coat. "Are you done now? I'm sick of this argument."

"Then hand over the Fragment!" Shouted the headband-clad man, "Team Blitz has no patience for thieves!"

"Speak for yourselves." The woman turned on her heel, seeming to ignore the man's tantrum as she repositioned the goggles on her forehead, "Team Kobalt is done here. The Fragment you want isn't even here anymore."

"Oh, no you don't!" The man rushed in front, his goons forming a ring around her and her men. "It's over, Sylvia! I'll take you out!"

"You're just wasting time you know." Sylvia drew out a Pokéball from her pocket, "I always win, and even the _mighty_Galvin doesn't have a prayer against me. Sinners _never_do."

"Don't make fun of me, you arrogant wretch!" Galvin suddenly threw a nasty-looking left hook at Sylvia. She caught his punch with a forearm and lunged back with a jab, hitting Galvin in the stomach and making him double over.

"You bark like a dog, but you have no bite. You're nothing." She chided, "Go home and don't come back!"

"Y-y-you insufferable little...!" He sputtered, slowly straightening up, "Argh! I hate you _so_much! I'll take my anger out on you!" He threw a Pokéball down, releasing a red and white ball of a Pokémon from within.

"Yikes..." Jake started backing away carefully. This was quickly getting nasty, and he wanted no part of this confrontation!

"Whoa. Should we go back to Accumula Town or...?" Lea's question was cut short when one of the "Team Blitz" men broke off from the gang and came running!

"You! What _you_looking at, punks?!" He brandished a Pokéball as he rushed at Jake with a scowl, "Get the hell outta here!"

The sight of this raging gangster completely freaked Jake out. Screaming in fright, Jake spun around and took off down the path, only to collide with a second Team Blitz man behind him. Jake barely had the time to realize his mistake before the second man grabbed him from behind, pinning his arms behind his back.

"W-what's the big idea?!" Jake blurted, "Get off of me!"

"Aw, lookit. He's trying ta' run for it!" The man jeered from behind, cinching his grip tighter around his wrists. "Let's see how much he cries when we take his Pokémon!"

"Let him go!" Eric rushed forward, holding a Pokéball at the ready. "That's my son you're manhandling!"

"Oh, yeah? Whatcha' gonna _do_, ya old fart?" The second man swaggered in front of Jake, wielding his own Pokéball at Eric. "You think you can stop Team Blitz?! Fat chance."

"Just you wait! I've got a little something for you!" Eric threw his ball. "Go, Breeze!" Out of Eric's Pokéball came his Pigeotto, chirruping as he took wing.

"What a stupid old fogey!" The gangster in front threw down his Pokéball in response. "Take the kid away! I'll handle grandpa here." His Pokéball released a tiny yellow Pokémon with black stripes, ears that resembled the prongs of a plug, and a black lightning-bolt on its chest. The Pokémon chattered and punched its arms together, releasing tiny sparks off its fists. "My Elekid's got the type advantage!"

"Ya hear that?" The punk leaned over in Jake's face, sneering at him, "You're coming with _me_!" Jake tried to pull away, but the man was stronger than him. He was trying to drag him back towards the other people!

He dearly regretted recalling Jade now. He would have been able to help. Desperately, Jake reached out with his mind to his friends as he continued struggling. _"__Zack! Lea! Help me!"_

"Breeze, don't let it happen!" He pointed in Elekid's direction. "Sand Attack!"

"KYAWW!" Breeze landed down, kicking up a big cloud of dust that blew right in Elekid's face, and right towards the goons. Jake quickly closed his eyes as the dust blew his way, lunging for another pull. A loud thunderclap startled him and made him open his eyes. What he saw made him gasp in amazement. There was a strange Pokémon made of three gears hovering in between Breeze and Elekid. Nearby, the woman called Sylvia stood, a Pokéball at her feet. Jake's eyes widened and he froze. What was _she_doing there? This was starting to look bad...

"What?!" The Elekid's trainer seemed just as stunned as everyone else, "Outta the way, traitor!"

"Shouldn't you go with you boss? He ran like the coward he is." Sylvia waved a gloved hand at them, "Or would you rather Klang and I teach you idiots not to kidnap children?"

"Wha!?" Both goons started looking to and fro frantically. Jake couldn't see anyone else, but with the man holding him so tightly, he couldn't see much behind him anyway.

"Klang. Back the bird up. Your call." Slyvia ordered the Gear Pokémon. It clattered and launched its minigears at Elekid. The gears ground together roughly, pinching Elekid painfully several times before returning to the large, center one. Jake was shocked. Was Slyvia helping him!? He was sure she was a punk just like the others. Something didn't seem right about this at all...

If Eric was concerned, he didn't show it. "Breeze! Blow 'em outta sight with Whirlwind!" Breeze flew high, launching an immense twister off his wings with a squawk. The tornado was vicious, and it swept both Elekid and its unlucky trainer away in a gust of swirling wind.

"Don't you _dare._" The remaining lout tightened his grip around Jake's body, "I'll kill the kid if you touch me!"

"You really _are_sinners." Slyvia scowled at the punk, waving an accusatory finger at him. "Anyone who would bring harm to a child cannot be forgiven!"

"Preach all you want, ya nut! You lose today!" The man let go of one arm and reached into a pocket. Jake took his chance and yanked away with all his strength in one last burst. He spat out of the man's grasp, spinning both of them off balance. Jake stumbled for a few running steps and fell on his butt, now facing his assailant head on. He crab-crawled away, desperately trying to distance himself from this nasty goon.

"T-this isn't over!" The Blitz goon shouted, rushing into the grass in a hurry, "I'll remember this, Slyvia!" He threw a small, round object in the way as he raced away, "Here, have a present!" It burst on impact, releasing a thick cloud of smoke that quickly obscured Jake's vision.

"Blast it...not again!" Jake heard Slyvia curse, "I must make sure they don't escape again! Come, Klang, we move now!" Jake heard her running footsteps growing more distant as she spoke back at him. "Don't get involved with this! This is not a fight meant for kids like you."

Like he wanted to! He sat there in the dirt, trying to collect his racing thoughts and catch his breath as Sylvia disappeared into the smoke. Several long, tense moments passed as he cautiously waited for the smoke to clear. As it dissipated, there was no sign of either Team Kobalt or Team Blitz. He sighed in relief, still shaking from the adrenaline rush.

What the hell was _that_mess about?!

As he regained himself, Jake saw several more people running his way: Lea and several police officers. "Jake! Eric! Hey!" Lea rushed forward and over to Jake's side, extending a hand to him. "Are you guys okay?! Here, get up."

"I'm fine..." Jake took her hand and got to his feet, still a bit shaky from his encounter. "Where the hell were you? I almost got kidnapped!"

"I know! I was there too, you know!" Lea seemed frustrated, but relieved too. "I ran and got help. Where'd they go?!"

"I...I dunno," Jake sighed, "and I _don't _wanna find out! They're dangerous...!"

Eric scowled. "This is no place to talk. Let's get to town pronto! We'll talk on the way."

"R-right." Jake glanced back and forth wildly, still unsure what just happened. It seemed like this "Team Kobalt" and the so-called "Team Blitz" were bitter enemies. The last thing he wanted was to get wrapped up in this wild feud, that was for sure!

Just then, Jake heard Zack mumble something strange from behind him. "These fools have _no_idea what they are getting into. If they are looking for Fragments too, this could get ugly. Sweet Lugia, give me strength...!"

What could he mean by that? Jake wanted to ask, but not out in public. As he finally reached the edge of town, he yawned, feeling more tired than ever. Maybe he'd find some answers in the morning. He recapped his tale to the two police officers, hoping that maybe he could finally catch a break.

Maybe.


End file.
